


For Dating's Sake

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [35]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Dating sucks balls...





	For Dating's Sake

Merlin was not someone who dated. He didn’t have Tinder or Grinder or Match.com or any kind of profile-based dating app. In fact, he was really not a fan of them.

Freya tried her best to step in and introduce Merlin to as many people as she could. She didn’t want Merlin to be alone, despite his assurances that he was happy with his life.

“I’m not going to date for the sake of dating, Freya.”

It had become his mantra over the past few years.

It took six months after being introduced to Arthur that Merlin realised he would have waited an eternity for him.

Two years later, he was thrilled that he and Arthur would spend their lives together - for eternity.


End file.
